Lessons in Interpersonal Relations of a Sexual Nature (ie Foreplay) FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Sherlock demande l'aide de John pour comprendre ce qui motive les gens sur un certain sujet. Il obtient plus que ce qu'il avait négocié au départ.


Traduction: Lessons in Interpersonal Relations of a Sexual Nature (ie Foreplay) FR

Auteur: dcfg21

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et la BBC.

* * *

**Lessons in Interpersonal Relations of a Sexual Nature (ie Foreplay)**

C'est dans un moment rare – et plutôt désagréable – d'humble clarté que Sherlock se rend compte qu'il a besoin d'aide. Il le sait aussi surement qu'il sait qu'Anderson est un crétin de première catégorie. Une réalisation irritante et inquiétante, mais un fait qu'il ne peut néanmoins nier. De plus, la première personne vers qui il pense se tourner avec cette révélation est John. Un fait qui, quand il essaye de concilier cette nécessité imminente avec les mesures qu'il doit prendre pour l'assouvir, devrait être tout aussi troublant.

Avoir besoin de l'aide de John est un événement auquel il est devenu habitué depuis quelques temps, et si on le mettait sous la pression d'être complètement honnête (par exemple dans certaines formes de torture désapprouvées par la Convention de Genève), il pourrait admettre que l'assistance de l'ex médecin de l'armée ne le dérange pas, mais qu'au contraire il s'en félicite. Et n'est-ce pas là une idée intéressante ?

"John ?" dit Sherlock d'une voix trainante, tournant sa demande avec une intonation à plusieurs niveaux dont il sait qu'elle va lui obtenir l'attention dont il a besoin.

"Tu me caches la télé." Le corps de John se déplace vers la gauche pour scruter l'écran en contournant la longue silhouette de Sherlock.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide." Il fait une pause, puis: "S'il-te-plait." Il essaye de ne pas tordre son visage de dégout alors que le dernier mot se fraye un chemin entre ses lèvres pour honorer l'air libre. Mais au final, c'est le _'s'il-te-plait'_ qui fonctionne et John prend la mouche, saisissant la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision.

"Qu'y a-t-il, maintenant ?" demande-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une imitation spectaculaire de Mme Hudson dans sa posture du _'Je trouve qu'on profite de moi'._

"Il m'a été souligné, dans des termes sans équivoques, que je suis apparemment dénué de subtilité dans le domaine des relations sociales." Son compagnon se met à rire, mais le rapide regard furieux que Sherlock lui envoie est suffisant pour le calmer alors que le détective poursuit: "Les relations sociales, à savoir les gens, est un champ d'étude qui n'a jamais présenté de l'intérêt pour moi. Il est donc possible, seulement possible, note bien, que mon manque d'information dans ce domaine pourrait, à un certain point, avoir un effet néfaste sur mes affaires de consultant. J'ai saisi diverses possibilités pour étudier et acquérir des données qui vont m'aider à compléter cette partie de mon caractère, mais j'ai découvert que je suis dans le besoin d'une application plus pratique de mes méthodes, une application dans le monde réel."

Sherlock fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle, observant le visage de John alors que le poids de ses paroles atteint le médecin. Les lèvres de John se contractent tandis qu'il laisse échapper un soupir.

"Par 'relations sociales', à tout hasard tu veux dire 'sentiments' ?"

"Oui."

"Et quand tu dis 'une application pratique dans le monde réel', je suppose que tu veux dire 'une expérience' ?"

Le visage de John est fermé, mais Sherlock peut voir un soupçon de sourire apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux. "Oui."

John se penche en avant et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, épinglant Sherlock avec un regard acéré qui le fait se sentir un peu trop serré dans son col de chemise.

"Tu veux expérimenter… des sentiments… avec moi ?"

Sherlock hoche la tête, et le petit soupir de soulagement à la réalisation que John comprend, comprend réellement, est agréable. "Oui."

Le docteur se recule dans le canapé et fait passer une de ses jambes par-dessus l'autre de façon à ce que sa cheville repose sur son genou. "De quel genre de 'sentiments' sommes-nous en train de parler là ?"

L'humiliation du col trop serré lui donne un peu de mal à donner de la voix à ce point de la conversation, et il archive ça dans un coin de son esprit pour y réfléchir plus tard. Vraiment, cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué de le dire à voix haute. Il n'a jamais eu aucune difficulté à dire ce qu'il pensait, mais peut être que l'introduction de la variable 'sentiments' l'a chamboulé plus qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Une curieuse pensée que le fait de fusionner John avec ce sentiment particulier suscite ce type d'appréhension. Ou un col serré qui semble vouloir l'étrangler jusqu'à la mort. Ou les paumes soudainement moites. Ou le rythme cardiaque élevé. Et il n'a même pas encore prononcé le mot maudit.

"Préliminaires."

John a la décence de ne pas paraitre choqué quand il répète, "Préliminaires ?"

"Préliminaires."

Un bras large et tanné s'étend pour reposer sur le dos du canapé. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, Sherlock ?"

Il ne peut empêcher un froncement de sourcils d'apparaitre, ni de profonds sillons se creuser sur son front. "N'as-tu rien écouté ? Honnêtement, je pensais que tu suivais. Comme je le disais, les relations – "

Les mains de John s'agitent dans l'air d'un air dédaigneux. "Oui, je sais tout ça. Tu essayes de comprendre comment ne pas être un parfait crétin dans l'espoir que ça va t'aider à résoudre des enquêtes plus rapidement." La bouche de Sherlock se ferme d'un coup. John n'a jamais été aussi perspicace avant. Une autre révélation. Qu'a-t-il manqué d'autre au sujet de son colocataire ? John poursuit: "Mais que ce que cela a à voir avec des préliminaires entre toi et moi ?"

Et merde. Il tire sur le col de sa chemise et se rend compte que le premier bouton est déjà défait. Bizarre, il semblait vraiment qu'il s'était resserré. "Ce n'est pas un secret que la majorité des crimes impliquant les connaissances des personnes qui viennent à notre rencontre impliquent le sexe d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le motif est fortement influencé par les émotions, et souvent ces émotions sont liées au sexe. Luxure, jalousie, cupidité, envie. Le sexe est un énorme facteur, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Très juste."

"Ce que je veux dire, et je te remercierai de garder un visage impassible, c'est que même si le sexe n'est pas un concept étranger pour moi, la volonté de l'initier m'est… inconnue."

Le regard de John est pensif, et Sherlock apprécie le fait qu'il prenne le temps pour réfléchir à ses paroles. Franchement, il s'attendait à un déchainement de dénégations, ou au moins à ce que John en fasse un drame. Mais son compagnon est songeur, et la pression autour de son cou diminue quelque peu lorsque le docteur commence à parler.

"Soyons bien clairs sur ce point – tu veux m'embrasser afin de comprendre les motivations des gens qui commettent des meurtres au nom du sexe ?"

Il fronce les sourcils à nouveau. "Eh bien, quand tu le présentes comme ça, tu le fais paraitre stupide. Et je ne parle pas d'un bécotage rapide là. Préliminaires. Toucher, excitation, et tout ce qui va avec." Son menton se soulève dans un effort pour conserver un peu de dignité. "Je n'ai rien vécu de tel, et je pense, basé sur des preuves scientifiques, que cela se révélera bénéfique pour moi dans des projets futurs. Maintenant, si tu n'es pas disposé à m'assister dans cette recherche scientifique, je comprends tout à fait – "

"Arrête, Sherlock." La main de John est levée, coupant court sa tangente d'auto-préservation. "Très bien. Si tu veux des préliminaires, je vais te donner des préliminaires."

Il ne devrait vraiment pas se sentir comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter avec un bruit sourd dans sa poitrine lorsque John dit ça, mais c'est le cas, et Sherlock doit se forcer à cligner des yeux pour bien enregistrer ces mots. Il arrive à sortir un étranglé: "Répète ça ?"

Lorsque John se lève du canapé avec la grâce inhérente à un félin de la jungle, Sherlock se rend compte qu'il a peut-être été un peu hâtif. Sa bouche est sèche tout à coup, ses mains sont toujours moites, et il n'est pas tout à fait improbable que le bruit terrible de son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine puisse être entendu par-delà la Manche. Au moins jusqu'à Newcastle.

Sa première observation, alors que le docteur commence ce qui peut seulement être décrit comme une traque vers lui, est que John a changé. Il arrive même à repérer le moment précis où le comportement de John se modifie, entre sa répétition du mot 'préliminaires' et le moment où son bras se décolle du canapé où il reposait quelques instants plus tôt. Dûment noté.

Sherlock s'attend à ce que John se tienne en face de lui, qu'il prenne la position difficile de lui faire front, et commence l'expérience avec une appréhension résignée. Il s'agit de John. Et le réglage par défaut du médecin lorsqu'il s'agit des expériences de Sherlock est l'appréhension résignée. Ce à quoi il s'attend et ce qu'il obtient sont deux choses diamétralement opposées.

Ce qu'il obtient est un grognement doux de la part de son colocataire alors que ses yeux se concentrent sur sa proie. John balaye du regard son corps alors qu'il approche, et au lieu de s'arrêter devant lui, il décrit un cercle autour du détective, se positionnant derrière ce dernier. C'est déconcertant et rebutant, cette franche évaluation, et si ce n'était pour le fait qu'il a effectivement demandé tout ça, il aurait mis un terme aux absurdités de John.

Mais ce ne sont pas des absurdités. A un certain niveau, il comprend ce qui se passe. Il comprend que John a fait un changement calculé dans ses perceptions et qu'il tente de faire exactement ce qui lui a été demandé. Il y a une pression dans son dos, le toucher léger de doigts dans le bas de ses reins, par-dessus le tissu de sa chemise, et sa peau s'hérisse à la friction.

La voix de John est basse et ce son est aussi tangible que son toucher. "Tu as demandé des préliminaires. Je vais te montrer ce que sont des préliminaires" dit-il, et la main dans son dos le pousse vers le canapé. "Assied-toi."

Les pieds de Sherlock trébuchent, mais il parvient à se rendre jusqu'au canapé sans tomber, dégringolant en quelque sorte doucement sur les coussins. Il se déplace pour faire face à John, s'asseyant bien droit, leurs genoux pressés ensembles. John sourit. Il n'y a pas de joie dans son expression; c'est un sourire qu'il n'a jamais vu orner le visage de son colocataire. Une petite lueur au fin fond de son cerveau se demande si c'est sincère.

L'agressivité présente dans la posture de John est surprenante. Bien qu'il ne soit pas étranger aux formes multiples et variées de la colère de John qu'il a été appelé à voir depuis qu'ils se connaissent, cela lui ouvre les yeux. Le félin est de retour et il fait un pas gracieux en avant, le regard si intense que Sherlock oublie de respirer.

"Bien" ronronne John alors qu'il jette un œil vers le bas. "Cela rendrait la chose difficile si tu décidais de ne pas coopérer avec ta propre expérience."

Parler demande un effort considérable, mais Sherlock parvient à glapir: "Bien sûr que je vais coopérer. C'était ma foutu idée après tout." La phrase suivante est une mauvaise idée, il le sait, parce qu'il connait John, et il sait que railler son blogueur est à coup sûr une mauvaise idée, surtout quand il pense qu'il a le dessus. Et avec Sherlock l'ayant pratiquement supplié pour son aide d'un _'s'il-te-plait' _dit de mauvaise grâce, eh bien… cela donnait l'avantage au docteur. "Maintenant, si tu voulais bien finalement commencer, ce serait génial."

Le flash argent dans les yeux bleus de John lui indique qu'effectivement, cette dernière phrase n'aurait jamais dû être prononcée, mais ce qui est dit est dit, et si la rapide incurvation des lèvres de son ami est une indication, la vengeance du bon docteur est déjà déterminée.

John se penche, planant au-dessus de lui tel un aigle, et tout à coup ses sens sont en surcharge d'informations. John irradie. John sent le thé et les biscuits au chocolat. Sa vision est emplie de l'examen minutieux et intense du visage de John. Et maintenant, sa main chaude et légèrement calleuse est posée à coupe sur sa joue, et le contact est brûlant, si incroyablement torride qu'il lui vole tout l'air présent dans ses poumons. Un large pouce balaye la voute de sa pommette et les lèvres du militaire sont humides et chaudes lorsqu'il murmure à son oreille: "Je pense que tu sais que j'ai déjà commencé." La caresse couplée à la confession dite d'une voix rauque envoie une rafale de feu danser le long de ses jambes, qui s'ouvrent quelque peu pour mettre en avant son aine.

Oh. Mon.

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse comprendre le soudain intérêt que sa verge trouve dans la procédure, l'autre main de John caresse le visage du détective, le tirant vers l'avant de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec un lourd soupir.

Ayant déjà été embrassé auparavant, Sherlock comprend les nuances impliquées afin de rendre l'expérience agréable. Il y a la pression à surveiller, un ratio de lèvres, de langues et de dents qui doit être maintenu, et l'introduction d'autres variables spontanées, mais pas forcément imprévues (c.à.d. mordre, grignoter, sucer), à traiter. Franchement, tout cela avait été trop compliqué avant, et il n'en voyait vraiment pas l'utilité.

Puis John s'est mis à l'embrasser.

Réellement l'embrasser.

La bouche de son colocataire est chaude, humide, et oh-tellement-savoureuse, glissant sur la sienne pour créer un délicieux frottement que le génie de son esprit ne peut cataloguer que comme chaudchaudchaudhumidehumidehumidebonbonbon. Et il en veut plus. Les mains de John quittent son visage pour saisir ses épaules, le faisant s'affaler un peu plus dans le canapé. Ses jambes s'ouvrent avec un frétillement qui bouillonne depuis la base de sa colonne vertébrale, et John se place à cheval sur ses hanches, se ruant sur lui. Sherlock halète alors que les cuisses couvertes de denim de John effleurent son pantalon. John se réajuste de lui-même sur les genoux de Sherlock, et ce dernier se relève un peu, mais le docteur se place hors de portée, lui refusant le contact. Salaud.

C'est un baiser. Le cerveau de Sherlock enregistre que c'est juste un baiser; ça n'a pas encore évolué en quelque chose d'autre. Il pense qu'il devrait écrire quelque chose, griffonner son rythme cardiaque, ou la dilatation de ses pupilles, ou encore les informations sensorielles. Pour l'expérience. Oui. Pour répertorier les données afin de comprendre le raisonnement du 'pourquoi assassiner quelqu'un qui a arrêté de sucer votre lèvre inférieure' – ohmonDieujustecommeçaJohn.

La seule pensée de faire une pause pour prendre des notes est désormais risible, pas avec la façon dont la bouche de John est fixée sur son cou d'une manière tout à fait étonnante, y plantant des baisers pendant que ses mains (doux Jésus, ces mains) parcourent ses cheveux, bouclant ses mèches, l'ancrant dans le moment présent.

C'est rapide et lent à la fois, insupportablement étranger et bizarrement familier, et Sherlock est rempli de la pensée réconfortante de JohnJohnJohnJohn alors que l'objet de ses désirs commence à déboutonner sa chemise avec une dextérité impressionnante. Le tissu écorche ses mamelons qui se sont soudainement réveillés, durs et sensibles. Lorsque l'extrémité émoussée des ongles de John érafle l'un d'eux, le son qui émerge de sa gorge est brut et vacillant.

Il peut sentir le rire grave de John sur sa clavicule, et émet un sifflement en sentant la chaleur de la langue pointue qui s'élance pour lécher et tracer chaque courbe à sa portée. La langue de son ami glisse sur sa peau comme une allumette sur du papier de verre, rugueuse et râpeuse, ne manquant jamais de laisser une trainée de feu dans son sillage.

Très bien. Il concède que, peut-être, il y a quelque chose à dire à propos de cette construction de l'acte sexuel après tout. Il pourrait même aller jusqu'à dire que c'est effectivement possible d'être indûment influencé par les sentiments et les sensations de choses telles que les doigts de John dans ses cheveux ou les lèvres de John sur son cou, que cela peut conduire à commettre toutes sortes d'actes de violence juste pour les sentir à nouveau.

Mais alors les mains de Sherlock s'étendent et s'accrochent à la taille de John, et ses doigts rencontrent la peau nue du torse du médecin alors qu'ils plongent sous le doux coton de son t-shirt. Et quand cela arrive, quand ses mains s'y engagent de leur propre chef, quand c'est le cri passionné de John au contact des mains de Sherlock sur son corps qui perce l'air, le détective perd toute notion du temps et de l'espace, parce que tout dans ce monde se condense en une tâche simple: obtenir à nouveau de John ce cri fabuleux.

Il appuie plus fort avec ses doigts et incline ses hanches vers le haut; entrant enfin en contact avec cette partie particulière de l'anatomie de John qui lui avait été jusque-là injustement refusée. Son érection frôle celle de John et le docteur se cabre vers le bas avec un surprenant gémissement qui fait vibrer tout son corps. La bouche de John se précipite pour attraper son homonyme à nouveau, l'inspectant avec une férocité en accord avec le mouvement erratique de ses hanches.

Tout n'est que poussées, impulsions, pressions. Cela suscite de petites secousses sismiques dans son système nerveux, qui laissent le corps Sherlock pris de secousses et de tremblements avec quelque chose qu'il ne peut qualifier que comme de l'envie. Il ouvre la bouche pour laisser le passage à la langue enquêtrice de John, offrant la sienne avec supplication.

John se recule et dans ses yeux brûle l'étincelle du désir, et Sherlock s'abreuve de cette vision, brutale et magnifique. La pression ardente des lèvres du docteur sur son oreille est choquante et douce, et la langue qui trace les courbes de son lobe est tout bonnement libidineuse alors qu'il halète dans un abandon bruyant.

Les mains sur sa poitrine se séparent, et Sherlock commence à comprendre ce que signifie s'égarer sous le toucher d'une personne, alors que les doigts de John traversent le désordre que représentent ses boucles et tirent sa tête vers l'arrière, exposant sa gorge. Il est convaincu, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'un mince fil de _'oui' _et de _'oh bon sang'_ connecte directement les follicules de son cerveau à l'extrémité de son sexe alors que les doigts de John se resserrent. Le son qu'il produit est profond et primitif, résonnant jusque dans ses testicules.

L'autre main de John, n'étant pas oubliée dans cette danse sensuelle, prend un moment pour plonger entre leurs corps, passant derrière la ceinture de son pantalon puis l'élastique de son boxer, et saisissant son érection avec une force et une douceur que seules les mains habiles d'un médecin peuvent posséder.

"C'est bon Sherlock ?" lui siffle John à l'oreille, et il peut sentir sa langue onduler comme un serpent alors qu'il le taquine.

Il gémit en réponse. Aucun mot ne pourra se former. Le faible rire de John est sinistre, mais tellement excitant.

La main autour de sa verge se resserre et Sherlock halète et va dans son sens, en voulant plus, ayant besoin de plus, suppliant d'en avoir plus. Il tourne la tête pour gémir sans raison contre la bouche de son compagnon, et est récompensé par un autre baiser envoutant et une torsion jouissive du poignet de John.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les côtes de John, ça doit piquer parce que le docteur siffle à nouveau. Mais il ne bouge pas, alors Sherlock appuie plus fort, levant les jambes pour les verrouiller derrière John et le maintenir en place.

Un autre gémissement brusque échappe à John, et ça ne fait que le presser encore plus, puisque soudain le frottement a atteint un rythme infernal, et la main de John a quitté sa verge pour atterrir sur sa large poitrine, l'appuyant sur le canapé.

Il s'agit d'une série de grognements laids et désordonnés, et du glissement irrégulier de corps en rut, et c'est grandiose. Mais aussi soudainement que ça a commencé, c'est fini, et John se détache pour se caler dans un coin du canapé. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux ainsi que sur le visage d'un air absent, fait une curieuse secousse de la tête avant de ramasser le journal sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

"Donne-moi cinq minutes et j'irai faire du thé, d'accord ?"

"John" halète Sherlock, incapable d'obtenir de son esprit le traitement de la perte inquiétante de contact.

Lorsqu'il prend la parole, la voix de John est horriblement stable. "Je crois que tu as demandé une leçon concernant les relations sociales à caractère sexuel, c'est-à-dire des préliminaires, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le seul son qu'il peut produire est un grognement affirmatif.

"Et si les préliminaires sont définis comme une stimulation érotique du corps et de l'esprit qui précède un rapport sexuel, dirais-tu que notre expérience est arrivée à sa conclusion inévitable ?"

C'est vraiment injuste la façon dont John est totalement imperturbable. "Quoi ?"

"Dirais-tu que tu es désormais suffisamment prêt à t'engager dans des rapports sexuels, tel que déterminé par les paramètres de la définition des préliminaires ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Est-ce que. Tu. Es. Prêt. A. Coucher ?"

Ses testicules sont lourds, son phallus dégouline, il peut sentir l'adhérence alors que son érection frotte contre son caleçon de soie trop serré, sa vision est floue, sa bouche est brulante avec la dépendance qu'engendre le mélange de saveurs – thé et chocolat – qui caractérise John, ses mains le démangent de sentir à nouveau la douceur satinée de la peau de John contre ses doigts, et il y a une douleur inexplicable dans des endroits incongrus de son corps qui n'ont été amenés à la vie qu'une poignée de fois, un désir inconscient de remplir et d'être rempli qui tord et brûle, et un presque honteux, véritable désir qui en effet lui indique qu'il est prêt à forniquer. "Mon Dieu, oui."

John secoue le journal pour en aplatir le pli. "Bien. Alors on y est. Préliminaires. Fin de la leçon."

Sherlock ne peut que fixer le plafond en un silence abject alors que sa respiration retrouve peu à peu son calme, attendant que le canapé les avale, lui et sa misérable excitation.

Le journal est secoué une fois de plus et la voix de John est comme du velours, errant depuis l'autre bout du canapé. "Et pour ton information, voilà pourquoi ils m'appellent John 'Trois Continents' Watson."

* * *

_Ah là là ce que je peux aimer John. C'est cruel, mais tellement bon ^^_

_Première fois que je traduis une fiction au présent, personnellement ça me fait un peu bizarre de ne pas avoir une histoire au passé, surtout pour de la description, mais c'est peut être juste moi ^^_

_Je voulais essayer, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :D_

_Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !_


End file.
